Invader Zim Spanking
by Ravennight2641
Summary: Zim and Dib get them selves into a sticky situation at Skool and find them selves in the principals office where Zim learnes just how threatening a human can be.  WARNING! Contians corporal punishment dont like dont read. I OWN NOTHING


**Zim**

Okay I had this strange idea…. Yes I am a pervert for thinking this up. Okay I no it sucks but I'm not a very good storyteller. Just read it and tell me what you think. And if you want you may use this idea and re-write it. Just don't forget to mention who gave ya the idea^^ . CONTAINS CORPORAL PUNISHMENT AND HINTS OF ZADR DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!! (and I apologize for any typos, grammar mistakes, and any sentences that don't make since) Invader Zim Does Not belong to me!

FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

"All right you two break it up break it up!"

Zim and Dib where at it again. Dib was trying to out Zims secret of being an alien to the entire playground by attempting to take Zims wig off him by sneaking up on him from behind but Zim surprised by the other boy's sudden appearance behind him quickly slugged his attacker in the gut causing him to fall over in pain. Quickly standing up again the other boy shoved Zim back. Which led to Zim shoving Dib, which led to some child yelling loudly FIGHT, which got the whole sticky mess started. Suddenly Miss bitters appears and is now holding the boys apart.

"All right you two that's enough!"

The boys now held apart by the frightening teacher glared at each other past her pointed fingers. Then she continued:

"I've had enough of you two fighting! Its time you're taught a lesson"

She reached over and grabbed Dib tightly by the ear, then made a grab at zims ear, only then realizing he didn't have any ears so she grabbed him by his shoulder and lead them both inside.

They walked down the long hallway, which led to the detention room. Zim was not scared. He's already had detention before and he thought that Human forms of punishment where rather lacking.

"No wonder there so disgusting" He thought silently to himself.

As they reached the large door to the detention room they suddenly took a sharp right. Zim was not sure what was going on when suddenly Dib piped up. "Wait why are you taking us here!? You cant be serious miss bitters it wasn't even that big of a fight!"

Zim looked at Dib confused. Dib looked a strange pale green. Zim had never seen the boy look so scared before. Zim hated not knowing what was going on. He began to feel sick to his stomach.

When they reached the end of the hallway there was a large door with the words, "Principals Office" and next to the door was a small wooden bench. Miss Bitters thrusted the two boys onto the bench and said, "wait here, Principal Will-Ernest will be with you shortly"

"Miss Bitters Please!!!" Sputtered Dib, looking like he might cry. "I'll never fight again I promise!"

"You should have thought of this BEFORE you decided to fight!" hissed miss bitters about an inch from Dibs face. "You will both pay up for your actions" with that she walked into the room next to them.

Then Zim thought now would be a good time to ask Dib.

"What's going on?" Asked Zim to Dib who was shaking worse then before.

"What do you mean what's going on?! Where going to be paddled!" Screeched Dib who was seriously looking sick now.

Zim raised one eyebrow and looked at Dib. "What now?"

Dib looking at Zim strongly said, "They must not have things like that on your planet hu?"

Zim shook his head and said, "What is it?"

"Well… its this thing were…"

Was all Dib could get out of his mouth before the door to the office opened again and miss bitters walked out saying, "The principal will see you now"

Zim looked over at Dib who shakily stood up and walked into the office. Zim fallowed not sure what to do.

Inside of the office was a large desk with two small chairs sitting in front of it. Behind the desk sat a small looking man who was almost bald except for a gray patch of hair that circled around his head.

"Sit" was all he said. His voice was calm yet stern. It sort of made Zims stomach twirl.

The two boys took their seats.

"Do you two understand why your here?"

"Yes sir principal Will-Ernest, sir." Said Dib starring at his feet.

"Well!?" He said, looking at Zim. "Do you no why you're here?" He asked again at just Zim this time.

Zim looked over at Dib, he just wasn't sure what to do. The little worm monkey had never looked this scared before. Not even the time he almost captured him and almost tore his inners out.

"For fighting?" Zim said sheepishly.

"Do you to no what happens to children who fight on the grounds of this school?!"

"Yes sir." Said Dib and Zim this time together. Zim new this was a lie but he didn't want to risk making him angry again.

"Then," The principal continued. "I hope you no I really don't want to do this. But you two must learn now or you never will". And with that the small man reached into his desk and pulled out a small wooden object with a handle and 5 holes drilled into it. Zim stared at it curiously. Why was Dib afraid of such an insignificant object?? It did not look very intimidating.

"Well Dib your first then. You no what to do."

Dib slowly stood from his chair. His legs shaking immensely and he walked over to the desk.

Zim looked down and saw there was a small white line painted on the ground just a little bit in front of the desk. Dib put his toes on the edge of the line and slowly bent over the desk.

Zim was really confused now. Was the man going to torture him?? He never thought humans would do something like that to there own kind. Now zim was scared. He hated not knowing what was going on.

The principal stood from his chair and walked up to Dib standing along side him, the paddle in one hand.

"I hope you realize" He said placing the free hand on Dibs back "That I really don't want to do this" then looking down at the boy he said, "Seven should Teach you"

Dib then began to plead again "SEVEN!? But sir I-"

He didn't get a chance to finish. The principal had raised his hand with the paddle high up in the air and swung.

**CRACK**

The man began to hit Dibs backside with the wooden instrument.

Dib cried out, "No please stop!"

Zim sat, mouth wide open, staring at his once great enemy bent over a desk and being spanked by the principal. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Then the principal began scolding him.

"I hate to do this to you Dib!" CRACK "but you left me no other choice!" CRACK "Fighting is wrong! And you no it!" CRACK "At your age your really should no this by now!" CRACK "I hope you understand what your mistake was!" CRACK "And never do it again!" CRACK. With his last blow Dibs body went limp over the side of the desk, sniveling and whimpering as tears came down his face like water falls. The principal then picked Dib up off the desk and set him down on his feet next to the desk and handed him a tissue. Then kneeling down to Dibs height be said, "You do understand that you disserved what you got right?" dib sniveling into the tissue nodded his head meekly. "And you do understand why this happened to you today right?" Again shuddering Dib nodded once more blowing his nose into the tissue. "Can you tell me?"

"Y-yes s-sss-ir" Dib sputtered "D-don't f-ig-ht" He said between sobs.

"Good"

Then the principal embraced Dib in a hug and told him it would be alright.

"Dib, now if you would go sit, or stand if you must, over by Zim" The principal continued then looking over at Zim said, "Zim now if you would come put your toes on the line"

Then suddenly realizing what was about to happen to him Zim stood up on the bench and screamed,

"No, NO I wont let you do this!" He yelled pointing his finger at the principal

"I AM AN IRCIN INVADOR! I WONT BE REDUCED TO A SNIVILING BLOB LIKE THIS BOY HERE! I REFUSE!" then there was a slight pause of silence as the principal crossed his hands over his waste.

"AND-AND YOU CAN'T DO-"

"ZIM!" The principal suddenly shouted at him causing Zim to jump.

"Do no make this harder than it needs to be!" He yelled "now you can either be good about it like your little friend was here or I can force you over the desk like a small child, which do you prefer?!"

The principal looked angrier then anyone Zim had ever seen before. He never realized how intimidating a human could be. Not wanting to give up though Zim screamed again, "NO! this will not happen to me it cant! I am-" but he was cut short because the principal fed up with Zims rambling went up to him grabbed him by his upper arm and led him over to the desk pushing his face into the desk causing his buttocks to perch up in the air more. Then pulling Zims arm behind his back pinning him to the desk began the punishment, shouting the same lecture he had said at Dib moments before.

Zim clenched the sides of the desk, his fingers turning white under the stress. He new it would hurt because of the way Dib was sobbing under the blows he got, but this! This was worse than he thought it would be. He felt the paddle moving in a pattern. Starting at his left buttock, moving to the right, then he did the top of both his thighs, ending with the underside of his butt with the loudest crack he had heard his entire life. Sobbing into the wood of the desk not sure what to do. He couldn't get the strength in his legs to standup right on his own. That's when the principal got down on his knees and helped him down and handed him a tissue.

"Do you understand what you did wrong Zim?"

Sniveling Zim nodded.

"D-don't F-ighht." Zim managed to get out

Then the principal embraced him in a hug. Zim did not want him to let go. He just felt like he needed someone to hug. Like he needed someone to tell him it would be alright.

Then breaking the hug the principal stood up and calmly told Zim to go stand next to Dib.

Zim had forgotten Dib was there, he suddenly felt incredibly embarrassed. If he had just gone quietly before then the principal wouldn't have had to grab him like he did. He felt horribly sick to his stomach and he felt his already red face get redder as he walked up to stand next to Dib.

"Boys you are free to go, please do not forget the lesson you learned here today… we do not want a repeat visit to this office now do we?"

"N-no sir" Both boys sniveled together and they both walked out of the room and down the hall into the boy's restroom.

Dib began to wash at his face in the restroom trying his best to get rid of the redness of his face.

Zim, still shocked by what just happened just stood their in silence, not sure what to do. He watched Dib scrub his face bent over the sink. Suddenly feeling really angry he angrily kicked Dib in the ass sending him face first into the sink.

"Zim! What the hell!?" He screeched glaring at zim, his hand holding the side of his face where a new bruise was forming.

"This is all your fault!" Zim yelled pointing a finger at Dibs nose.

"What my fault how is this my fault?!"

"You where the one that was so determined to try and get my wig off!? Why are you so intent on trying to stop me!?"

"Because I'm the only hope this world has at stopping you! And besides! You're the one that threw the first punch! Not me! If I did get your stupid little wig off you could have thought up an excuse! The people at this school are stupid enough to believe you anyway!"

"But still I-I… your head is big!"

"Oh great come back you come up with that all on your own!?"

they each then pressed their faces up next to each other prepared to fight again but then remembering what had just happened to them. They both drew back and leaned against the opposite wall.

"This sucks" Dib cringed as his butt met the cold floor in the bathroom

"Yeahh… maybe we should save most of our fighting till after school" Hissed Zim while glaring at Dib.

"Yeahh…" Sputtered Dib as he began crying again.

Zim stared at him. He wanted to laugh at him and call him a baby or something but he just couldn't. Zim sat there starring at the boy. He looked so innocent sitting there, curled up in a tiny ball.

Zim then standing up, not entirely sure what he was doing walked over to Dib, picked him up off the ground and hugged him.

The hug felt good. He liked having Dib up close to him and he could tell Dib liked it back. They stood their in silence in each others arms, neither one wanting to let go. The moment was short lived though, suddenly the door opened to the boys room and a big group of boys walked into the room, gawking at what they saw going on before them, and they all bursted out laughing!"

"HAHA you guys really got it hu!?"

"Poor little babies needed a little spanking?"

"Look at them hugging like that"

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA"

The boys ripped apart each glaring at the large group of boys.

"Babies!"

"Huggie boys!"

"Remember to keep calm" Zim whispered to Dib.

"Yes, we just learned that fighting is wrong" replied Dib

"HAHAHA" the laughter and teasing continued.

"Maybe you should go crying home to your mama!"

"Yah you big mama's boys!!"

"HAHAHAHAAH"

"Welll…" Zim Sighed "Maybe just one more time"

Suddenly Zim and Dib Lunged at the group of boys and then more kids came into the bathroom and began to chant:

FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

The End.

Ughh yeah I no it sucked. Well rate and comment plllz^_^


End file.
